Follow The Olympians
by BirchDapple
Summary: Based off of Percy Jackson & The Olympians. A spin off of The Heroes by Danuggets. Follow the Olympians will keep you on the edge of your seat, capturing the tales of three young half-bloods on their journey to find out about their dangerous past, and a peek into their treacherous futures. Follow The Olympians - BirchDapple - Coming June 2013
1. Chapter 1

_Like As The Waves Make Towards The Pebbled Shore, So Do Our Minutes Hasten To Their End.' -William Shakespeare_

**Prologue**

A man with a dark navy suit adjusted his seating as leaned forward. The man next to him wore a less professional Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts.

"Speak up. I won't kill anyone." Urged the navy-suited man.

A beautiful blonde woman rolled her eyes and glanced at herself in a hand mirror. "So not like last time, brother?" She muttered.

The man glared at her. "Aphrodite, do you have anything to say?"

"Of course not, Zeus. Why would I want more children anyway?"

A woman with a thick black braid and dark grey eyes sighed. "Aphrodite, have you been paying attention to the number of children you've been popping out? Though I must admit, the child is smart, she is not mine."

Aphrodite shrugged, speaking to the black-haired woman. "She might as well be yours, Athena. She's just as awkward as your other spawn."

The man in the hawaiian shirt frowned, coughing into his hand. "I think- no, she couldn't be,"

Zeus turned to the first man. "Poseidon?"

Poseidon looked away. Athena's brow furrowed.

"You know." Athena murmured. "She has a striking resemblance to..."

"She can't be."

"He would have known, wouldn't he?"

"The brother? Or-"

"Of course the brother you dimwitted mortal."

"How dare you insult me!"

The argument suddenly slowed to a stop, as if waiting for permission to continue.

"I believe she is." They finally agreed.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Gemmalyn. Gem. Wake up, Gemmalyn!"

"Five more minutes," I moan, slitting my eyes. Two ice-blue eyes were right in my face. It was one of my best-friends, Travis Stoll. Even if he was a few years older than me, he was great. His brother, Connor Stoll was a year older than me, and he was my best friend, too. Ever since I came to Camp Half Blood, that is.

You See, Camp Half Blood is 'camp' for Greek demi-gods. Demigods are children of Greek Gods, or Roman Gods. Yeah, all that Perseus and Theseus stuff? It happened. We train to fight mythological creatures. I'm someone's kid, I just haven't been claimed yet. I'm only at this camp because the camp director, Chiron (Again, the guy in the storybooks.) thinks I'm, and quote, "Special". Oh, I'm special all right. I'm not sure how the other half-bloods think I'm a demigod, but they're convinced I'll probably show off some powers eventually. I'm praying I won't sprout wings one day and fly off. I'm special for one reason; I'm fourteen. Four years ago, Percy Jackson -who everyone thinks is the hottest guy at camp, but, I don't see it.- son of Poseidon made a 'law' that a God must claim their child before their thirteen. But, that's a little late for me. I should be grateful for being whisked away to go on dangerous adventures, but I'm not sure that's exactly my forte. I'm just stuck here fighting hay dummies with a son of the sea god.

Frowning, I sat up.

"Geez, Travis, I was tryin' to sleep." I whisper. The Hermes (God of theft and travel.) cabin - where all demigods go un-claimed, until they are (claimed, that is)- was packed with kids, claimed and unclaimed, trying to sleep in.

"You're training today, sleeping beauty." He reminds me, laughing, before waking the others around me by clashing his metal shield against the post of my bunk that I had shared with some poor girl who always has a cold.

A chorus of; "Gods, Travis!" "Leave us alone!" and "Some of us haven't adjusted to Camp Times!" 's echo around the cabin. I shake out my wavy brown hair from my face and sit up, making sure I don't hit my head on the top of my bunk.

"I'll be late, again." I mutter, racing to get in line for the bathroom.

_A/N: Please read The Heroes, a companion book on . It is posted by danuggets, my good friend. This story is posted on wattpad under the same name. Wattpad is more of a priority to me, so if this is not updated, please check wattpad for the updated version._


	2. Chapter 2

_A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. - Gloria Stuart_

**Nico**

"Hey." I say, extending my hand. Gemmalyn shakes it.

Her face was splattered with dark freckles, and her green eyes were dark and un-trusting.

"Hi." She says, looking down at me. I was a few inches shorter than her.

"Let's get started." Percy coughs, handing Gemmalyn a sword.

She grips the handle, and attempts to slash at a dummy hay-dummy, missing by a mile.

Percy laughs, and shifts her position. A few Aphrodite daughters walk by, infuriated by Percy's hands on Gemmalyn's hips. Gemmalyn hasn't even blushed, her eyes focused on the dummy. Now there was some focus.

The two together, Gemmalyn and Percy, look almost related with their greek-fire eyes and dark hair. Other than that the resemblance ends. Percy had a light tan, and Gemmalyn was as pale as _me_. There was something in the way they held themselves though- their shoulders back and their head tilted that I couldn't get out of my head. And why did she seem so _familiar? _

**Gemmalyn**

"Hey, guys." I grin, sitting next to Connor and Travis at the always loud Hermes table.

"How was the training?" Asked Connor, his blue eyes crinkling.

"Fine. I met Nico DiAngelo." I shrug, biting into my BBQ. "He was... odd. Very gothic. Have you guys met him?"

Connor and Travis burst out laughing. "Are you sure you find him weird? 'Cause some girls you age find that very appealing."

I gasp. "Gods,_ no_! What would I like in him?"

Connor snorts. I study my best friend carefully, his pale eyes and ginger-brown hair. The way my heart dropped to my stomach when I saw him.

I snap my head up, kicking myself for thinking that way- _Connor Stoll is only a friend_!

"Con, you really think I'd like him?" I rasp.

"Mind if I sit here? The Hades table is pretty lonely."_ Aw, shit!_

I whip around and see Nico standing, his plate in arms. I took the chance to take a good look at him, from his black hair that curls oh-so right over his ears, to his hawk-like nose. His eyes were a dark hazel, and he wore a leather bomber jacket over a faded purple shirt and black jeans. How did he not sweat to death?

"Sure!" Travis exclaims. "You know we were just talking about- Ow!"

I kick him under the table. Nico looks at Travis, startled.

"Are you... okay?" Nico asks, and I can tell Connor is stifling a laugh.

I frown, scratching the back of my neck. "I um, have to go. I need to get to the cabin before the others do, you know the drill."

Why would I want to spend another second with that Nico kid?

I get up and walk out of the dining pavilion, hopping over the crack in the floor no one has seemed to fix since I've been here.

"Smooth." I mutter, kicking a rock.

"Yeah, real smooth." I hear a laugh behind me.

"_Shit_, Nico! Do you think it's funny to sneak up on me like that?" I shriek, embarrassed that I'd been followed.

Nico cracks a smile. "Sorry. I just want to apologize. I've might of started us off on the wrong foot." I stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing every his movement. He seemed sincere.

"What is your deal exactly? Do I know you out something?" _Why can't I get you out of my head?_

"I'm son of Hades," He joked. "My people skills are rusty."

"At least you're claimed. People are going to think that I'm Hermes' daughter. I think I'm going crazy in this camp. I need _out_." I mutter. Nico is silent for a moment, then takes my hand.

I have a second to look at him before I'm blinded.

_Darkness, nothing, except a scream. Who's screaming? Oh, me? Me! _

_My face feels like it's being peeled off, wind whipping my hair around my face. I'm clutching onto something that smells like death, and strawberries. Nico?_

_"Nico!" I cry through the wind. I hear his laugh bouce around us as he gives my shoulders a reassuring pat. Tears are forced from my eyes like I'm on a crazy rollercoster. _

_"What is this?" I wail, trying to see through the darkness._

_"This is shadowtraveling! Isn't it great?" He whoops._

_I do not recommend shadowtraveling if; You're scared of the dark,you don't like hanging onto strange boys- not that I do-, and you don't like your face being peeled off by the fastest wind you've ever felt. _

_As quick as it started, it was over. _

I exhale as I feel solid ground beneath my feet. I look around to inspect my surroundings. We were in a pretty bare room, with blue walls, and a potted plant on a dusty white dresser. A mess of symbols were on a neatly printed label in front of the plant. Suddenly, the symbols turned to letters. _'Moonlace'_ it said.

"Nico- how can I read those symbols? I can barely read english." I asked. Nico looked around, panicked, his eyes coming to rest on the flower. It was huge, taking over the small plant.

"Nice plant." He smirked. I frowned at him, pushing him on to answer me. "Well, you're a half-blood. That's ancient greek right there. You're a greek half-blood, that's why most of demigods are dyslexic, our brains are hardwired for greek."

I rolled my eyes. "Nico- why are we here? Why did you take me- what was it? Shadowtraveling?"

"You wanted out of camp, and I took you out of camp." He grinned, spreading out his arms.

I nodded slowly, hoping that would make more sense soon. What a weird kid- why did I trust him?

A picture of a familiar group of kids hung in one corner of the room, and I went over to inspect it.

Seven kids of varying ages stood in a group, grinning. My eye caught the youngest of the group, a girl with brown hair and freckles. She seemed familiar, but the thought was just out of reach. Next to her was- _Nico_. His arm thrown lazily around her and her face bent in a blush. He was in the same bomber jacket - back then is was obviously much too large for him, with the long, shaggy hair. I fell a twinge of unexpected envy towards the girl- who was she and how come I've never seen her before?

"Nico, who's this girl?" I asked, flapping my arm at him.

He scrunches his nose, looking hard at the picture. "What girl?"

"That girl right th-"

_"Hello?" _Nico and I turned our heads quickly towards the door as it opened slowly.

"Gemmalyn. Balcony. Now." Nico snapped, pushing my backwards towards the closed balcony doors. I fumbled with the lock and quickly stumbled outside.

"Nico, dear you've gotten so tall! I never see any of Percy's friends from camp! How _are_ you?" A woman's voice gushes. I press closer to the wall and the edge of the balcony. She doesn't once question how Nico got in here. I wonder if he's done this often. The woman seems to know Percy- Percy Jackson of course, the only Percy that could possibly be relevant.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." _So yes, Percy's mom. _"I was just dropping in to see if Percy was home, but he's not, so I should be getting back to camp. Great seeing you again!"

Nico's footsteps come closer, followed by the sound of Mrs. Jackson's footsteps as well. My heart leaps out of my chest when he backs onto the balcony, quickly grabbing my hand.

_Not quick enough._ Mrs. Jackson catches sight of me, and gasps.

"Gemma?"

_We hurtle through the darkness, my mind filled with what we had just witnessed. Was that Percy Jackson's bedroom? I was_ in_ Percy's house? We slammed to the ground, and I opened my eyes to spinning stars. _

"Nico- she said my name! Not my name exactly, I mean my name is Gemmalyn, but Gemma is abbreviated, right? I mean she didn't even know me and she knew my name!" I spluttered, looking over at him.

"Gemma." He grinned. "Suits you. Say- what's your last name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then shut it. Last name? The thought bounced around in my head. Everyone had a last name, where was mine? I've known it my entire life- where was my last name? Luckily, I didn't have to answer, as Connor jogged up besides us.

"Gem- Campfire, you're missing it. Where have you been?" Connor cast a sideways glance and Nico and smirked. He helped me to my feet, then I hit him on the back of his head.

"Jerk," I mumbled, allowing his arm to slip around my neck, a familiar feeling of warmth. "See you later, Nico."

_The Campfire was always _a treat.The kids laughed and played tricks on the fire, the few kids that knew how to change the fire different colours were always the most popular- and the ones chastised after by Chiron. The Apollo kids hummed some campfire tunes, and every once in a while the campers would join in excitedly.

I sat squished between Connor and Travis in the cabin eleven (Hermes) cabin. Travis waved at his girlfriend, an Aphrodite daughter with cheeto red hair.

"What's her name again?" I asked Connor quietly, avoiding the gooey-eyed wrath of Travis.

"Christina Something." Connor shrugged. "I think they've been dating for a few years now- I've barely even met her."

"Is she a year-round?" I asked.

A year-round was a demigod that stayed at Camp Half-blood year round. If they were too powerful, like Percy or that Leo Valdez kid, they stayed permanently at camp, leaving only once and a while to visit family or go on a quest. It wasn't like most of us had family anyway. I had an adoptive father, Kyle. Kyle was not that brilliant and who brought home his outrageously flamboyant boyfriend over every weekend. He always tried to set me up with his boyfriend's son, Lukas, but he was a jerk and _probably_ gay. Kyle was pretty torn up when I left for camp, but he knew it was for the best. I have a hard time figuring out who my godly parent was, if I had no skills and no real family- who knew if it was a god or goddess?

"I think so," Connor said, startling me back to our conversation. "She's pretty powerful."

I snorted. "An Aphrodite? _Powerful_?"

Connor nudged me in my ribs. "Haven't you heard of Piper McLean? She's cabin ten counselor. She's outrageously powerful. So is Christina. Ever since she went on that quest..."

"Attention, campers!" Called Chiron, the camp director. Chiron was a centaur, half while stallion, half man. "Please return to your cabins _immediately._"

I got up slowly, the others campers just as confused as I was. The campfire wasn't over for another few hours. What was going on?

"Why do you keep looking over at Nico? You missing him?" Connor teased, shoving my shoulder.

"I'm not _looking._" I snapped, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Right, Lyn." Connor grinned. "Race you to the cabin?"

"Deal." I squeaked, sprinting down the path to the cabins.

_I slept peacefully, dreaming of a happy memory, of a blurry glow- a warm, good glow, of someone. Who?_

** Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter to be out soon!**


End file.
